Sucked Inside
by spiritlight25
Summary: Being stuck in a vacuum isn't fun at all, especially with the lack of space on the inside.


This one's nothing special. It's just a one-shot really. I love _Luigi's Mansion _so much that I decided to write a little something. Just want to let you know that I just gave names to a few of the "ordinary" ghosts that you see the most throughout the game. So without further ado, on to the story!

* * *

Sucked Inside

Luigi stood his ground as he tried to suck in another ghost. The Poltergust 3000 had recently been emptied out and Luigi had just re-entered the mansion. He was walking around the halls when a ghost suddenly jumped up from behind him. Calming himself from the surprise, Luigi whipped out the nozzle and turned on the vacuum. The spirit began to attempt an escape.

_Come on, _Luigi thought as he continued to snag the ghost. After what seemed like a while, it couldn't take anymore and was finally sucked in the vacuum.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Luigi in triumph. He turned off the Poltergust 3000 and reached for his flashlight.

"Wow. That ghost knows how to put up a fight," he said to himself as he proceeded down the halls.

Within the Poltergust 3000 was the spirit Luigi had just captured. Its pale light-blue form curled itself into a ball and its yellow eyes gazed into the darkness inside the contraption.

"Great. Just great," it said into the darkness. "Now I'm stuck in here. And there's not enough room for crying out loud!"

The ghost looked around for a moment until an idea struck.

"Hmmm… Maybe I can turn myself into mist and get of here."

The ghost closed its eyes and concentrated. When it opened them, it saw that nothing happened.

"Perfect. It's so small in here that I can't do a thing!"

Sighing in defeat, it crossed its arms and began to ponder on other things.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing."

As if in response, the Poltergust 3000 began to come to life. It's whirring reached the ghost's ears as well as Luigi's voice. A second voice was heard, too, but it sounded as if something was trying to make an escape. And sure enough it was.

The blue specter listened carefully to what was going on until the whirring stopped. In front of the ghost now was another one of its kind except that it was orange.

"Hey, Mist," said the orange ghost. "Fancy meeting you here."

The blue ghost named Mist simply looked at his comrade. After a moment of silence the orange specter continued.

"Let me guess. You scared that man and got yourself sucked in this thing."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Mist sarcastically asked.

"Well, have you tried-"

"I already did, Vapor," Mist interrupted. "And I suggest that you don't try it either. There's hardly any room to move."

"I'll say," Vapor commented as he tried to get in a comfortable position. "You know, for a coward, he's doing pretty well."

"Are you saying that you're siding with that runt?"

Vapor put up both of his hands in defense. Or at least he tried to.

"No, no, no! I'm just saying that compared to what I've heard he actually has guts. But I doubt that he'll make it all the way to King Boo."

Mist nodded. "I second that."

Silence filled the interior of the vacuum for a while until Vapor decided to break it.

"Hey, do you know his name?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Mist.

"That man in green who sucked us up in this thing. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. I think its Luigi, or something like that." Mist paused for a few seconds before asking, "Why?"

"I think he's related to that other guy in red somehow."

"I wonder how long it took you to figure that out," Mist mumbled under his breath. He had known Vapor his whole afterlife, yet how he can put up with Vapor's slow connection to things was beyond him. In fact, Mist is the only one who can actually put up with it.

The two spirits were silent after a while. Mist was trying to think of another way to escape while Vapor simply floated in front of him, whistling some sort of strange tune. It didn't really help Mist at all, especially with the fact that Vapor's tone deaf.

"Will you stop whistling already?"

"Alright, alright. No need to get all worked up for nothing."

Suddenly, the vacuum whirred to life again.

"Uh, Mist, what the heck's going on?"

"I'm not really sure, but I bet that green runt's sucking up another ghost."

Just as Mist finished answering his friend, not one, but two ghosts popped inside. One was white with blue eyes and long arms while the other was the same as Mist and Vapor, only purple.

"What the heck is this turning into? A party or something?" Mist cried as he felt himself being squished into a ghost pancake.

"Well, don't blame us," the white ghost replied. "It's not our fault that this stupid thing barely has any room."

"I can't feel my hands!" complained the purple ghost.

"Quit your whining, Zipper," said the white ghost.

"Oh, shut up, Silver!" the purple ghost named Zipper snapped.

"Me? You were the one who wouldn't stop chattering all night! Plus, it's your fault we're stuck in here!"

"_My_ fault?!" Zipper shouted.

"Yes, your fault! If you had just taken the time to shut up, we would've been able to scare that little green pest."

"His name's Luigi," Vapor cut in.

"Whatever."

"I still don't see how this is my fault," Zipper mumbled.

~*~*~*~

It seemed like hours since they were captured. Mist had given up for now on how to get out of the infernal vacuum. He usually was able to come up with plans on the spot but for now, a little break couldn't hurt.

Vapor, instead of whistling, had decided to hum that same random song. Despite being tone deaf, his humming is slightly better than his whistling.

_Maybe Melody's been giving him a few pointers," _Mist thought. Looking over at Silver, he saw the white spook sound asleep. This really didn't surprise him at all. Having to deal with an annoying, chattering ghost like Zipper all day can really tire a person, or in this case ghost, out.

And speaking of Zipper, the purple annoyance was curled up in a ball between Vapor and Mist. He looked as if he were about to lose it.

And sure enough he was.

His yellow eyes darted around the dark confinements of the Poltergust 3000. His patience was wearing thin and Vapor's humming wasn't helping in the slightest. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the not-so-musical noise. However, Mist knew that he was about to crack.

The light-blue spirit did the best he could to cover his ears while waiting for the nuisance to give in.

"3… 2… 1…"

"Okay, that's it! I'm going crazy in here! How _long_ have we been _in_ this stupid thing_ anyway_?!It feels like _forever_!_" _

"It's only been about 25 minutes," Vapor said.

"What? It felt longer than that!"

"Will you shut up and stop complaining?" yawned Silver. Obviously, he was woken up by the outburst.

Mist uncovered his ears. "Jeez, Zip, any louder and you'll wake up the rest of the ghosts in the mansion."

Zipper rolled his eyes and pouted, mumbling something under his breath.

Silver let out another yawn. "So… what do we do now?"

Mist shrugged. "Don't know. I'm not sure how to get outta here, so…"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Vapor exclaimed. "We could all sing or something. I'll start."

The other spirits' eyes widened. "NO!!!" They all shouted. If they hadn't their ears would've suffered miserably. Vapor's whistling and humming are nothing compared to his singing. He once accidentally broke the large mirror in the mirror room with his singing.

"Well, we need _some _way to pass the time," the orange ghost said.

"How about a little game?" Silver suggested.

"Oh, I don't wanna play," Zipper whined.

"You're playing whether you like it or not."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Uh, guys, let's not argue again, please?" Vapor was making an attempt to prevent an upcoming ridiculous argument.

As Zipper and Silver ignored him and continued to bicker, Mist let out a soft sigh. "This is gonna be a long night."

~*~

Luigi kept on his toes as he trekked through the mansion's dark halls. His flashlight's beam shifted from left to right in search of a door or, much to his fear, another ghost.

He continued walking when a yellow ghost suddenly appeared in front of him. Startled, Luigi backed up to a nearby wall. After regaining composure, he remembered what he had to do. He aimed the flashlight at the creature and pulled out the vacuum's nozzle. The ghost tried to break free from the suction but failed and was sucked into the Poltergust 3000.

"This is gonna be a long night." Luigi sighed as he took out his flashlight and moved onward.

He was only on the second floor of the mansion and he knew that Mario could be in some sort of danger. If he wanted to save his brother, he had to face his fear of the supernatural and get a move on.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I did the best I could for this one. So if you want to review or whatever, go ahead. I really don't care.


End file.
